1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to test devices or elements, their preparation and their use in determining a ligand in or the ligand binding capacity of a liquid sample based on a specific binding assay, e.g., immunoassay principle. In particular, this invention relates to solid state carrier elements incorporated with homogeneous specific binding assay reagents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Test devices in the form of test strips and similar solid state analytical elements have become commonplace in the analysis of various types of samples, particularly biological fluids. Test strips designed for detecting clinically significant substances in biological fluids, such as serum and urine, have been advantageous in the diagnosis of disease.
Test strips of various types have been known and used for many years in a wide variety of fields, from the most familiar pH test paper devices to in vitro diagnostic devices for the detection of various urine and blood components such as glucose, protein, occult blood and so forth (e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,164,534; 3,485,587; and 3,012,976). Reagent compositions found in such conventional test strips interact with the constituent or constituents to be determined by direct chemical reaction and, for this and other reasons, have limited sensitivity, being applied to the detection of substances that are present in liquid samples at concentrations in the millimolar range or above.
On the other hand, the development of specific binding assay techniques has provided useful analytical methods for determining various organic substances of diagnostic, medical, environmental and industrial importance which appear in liquid mediums at very low concentrations. Specific binding assays are based on the specific interaction between the ligand, i.e., the bindable analyte under determination, and a binding partner therefor. Where one of the ligand and its binding partner is an antibody and the other is a corresponding hapten or antigen, the assay is known as an immunoassay.
In conventional specific binding assay techniques, a sample of the liquid medium to be assayed is combined with various reagent compositions. Such compositions include a label conjugate comprising a binding component incorporated with a label. The binding component in the label conjugate participates with other constituents, if any, of the reagent composition and with the ligand in the medium under assay. This forms a binding reaction system in which two species, a bound-species and a free-species, of the label conjugate are formed. In the bound-species, the binding component of the label conjugate is bound by a corresponding binding partner, e.g., an antibody, whereas in the free-species, the binding component is not so bound. The relative amount or proportion of the label conjugate that results in the bound-species compared to the free-species is a function of the presence (or amount) of the ligand to be detected in the test sample.
Where the label conjugate in the bound-species is essentially indistinguishable in the presence of the label conjugate in the free-species by the means used to monitor the label, the bound-species and the free-species must be physically separated in order to complete the assay. This type of assay is referred to in the art as "heterogeneous". Where the bound-species and free-species forms of the label conjugate can be distinguished in the presence of each other, the separation step can be avoided, and the assay is said to be "homogeneous".
The first discovered type of highly sensitive specific binding assay was the radioimmunoassay which employs a radioactive isotope as the label. Such an assay necessarily must follow the heterogeneous format since the monitorable character of the label is qualitatively unchanged in the free- and bound-species. Because of the inconvenience and difficulty of handling radioactive materials and the necessity of a separation step, homogeneous assay systems have been devised using materials other than radioisotopes as the label component, including enzymes, bacteriophages, metals and organometallic complexes, coenzymes, enzyme substrates, enzyme activators and inhibitors, cycling reactants, organic and inorganic catalysts, prosthetic groups, chemiluminescent reactants, and fluorescent molecules. Such homogeneous specific binding assay systems provide a detectable response, e.g., an electromagnetic radiation signal, such as chemiluminescence, fluorescence emission, or color change, related to the present or amount of the ligand under assay in the liquid sample.
Commercially available test means for performing specific binding assays are usually in the form of test kits comprising a packaged combination of containers holding solutions or rehydratable compositions of the reagents necessary for carrying out the assay. To perform the actual assay method, aliquots of such solutions must be manually or instrumentally dispensed into a reaction vessel with the sample. If manually dispensed, the assay consequently requires the time and skill of a technician, and if instrumentally dispensed, the assay consequently requires the expense and maintenance of dispensing apparatus.
Solid phase test devices have been applied to heterogeneous specific binding assays in attempts to overcome the inconveniences and disadvantages of the requisite separation step. A commonly used solid phase device of this type comprises a nonporous surface, such as the interior surface of a test tube or other vessel, to which antibody is affixed or coated by adsorption or covalent coupling. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,619; 4,001,583; 4,017,597; and 4,105,410 relate to the use of antibody coated test tubes in radioimmunoassays. Solid phase test devices have also been used in heterogeneous enzyme immunoassays (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,043 and 4,147,752) and in heterogeneous fluorescent immunoassays (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,310 and 4,056,724; and British Patent Spec. No. 1,552,374).
The use of such heterogeneous specific binding assay test devices is exemplified by the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,884 relating to a so-called "gamma stick". The test device is incorporated with the antibody reagent and is brought into contact with the liquid sample and with the remaining reagents of the reaction system, principally the label conjugate. After an incubation period, the solid phase device is physically removed from the reaction solution and the label measured either in the solution or on the test device.
Similar devices where the antibody reagent is entrapped in a matrix such as a gel or paper web are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,017; 3,970,429; 4,138,474; 3,966,897; 3,981,981 and 3,888,629 and in German OLS No. 2,241,646. Likewise, devices for use in hetergeneous specific binding assays wherein the antibody reagent is fixed to a matrix held in a flowthrough column are know (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,947; 4,039,652; 4,059,684; 4,153,675; and 4,166,102). The test device is usually incorporated with less than all of the necessary reagents for carrying out the assay and is merely a means for rendering more convenient and necessary separation step.
Finally, heterogeneous specific binding assay test devices have been described wherein most or all of the necessary reagents are incorporated with the same carrier element, and wherein reagent/sample contacts and separation of the free- and bound-phases are accomplished by capillary migrations along the carrier element (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,235; 4,094,647 and 4,168,146). The devices described in such patents are generally considered difficult to manufacture and susceptible to irreproducibility due to the complex nature of the many chemical and physical interactions that take place along the carrier element during performance of an assay.
The application of homogeneous specific binding assay reagent systems to solid state test devices would provide great advantages to the routine user of such assay systems. The determination of ligands appearing in very low concentrations in liquid samples would be simplified to the steps of contacting the device with the sample and measuring, either by visual observation or by instrumental means, the resulting signal. Reagents would be provided in a solid form, with no need to store, dispense or mix liquid reagents as required when using the prior art test kits. Solid state devices would also be much more adaptable to automation than the prior art liquid systems.
The prior art lacks a detailed teaching of how to apply homogeneous specific binding assay reagent systems to solid state test devices. British Patent Spec. No. 1,552,607, commonly assigned herewith, describes homogeneous specific binding assay systems employing various novel labels, including chemiluminescent labels, enzyme substrate labels and coenzyme labels. At page 23, lines 12 et seq of this patent there is the suggestion of incorporating the assay reagents with various carriers including liquid-holding vessels or insoluble, porous, and preferably absorbent, matrices, fleeces, or blocks; gels; and the like.
German OLS No. 2,537,275 describes a homogeneous specific binding assay reagent system and poses the possibility of using slides or strips incorporated with antibody in performing the assay. In this suggestion, the label conjugate would be first mixed with the sample and thereafter the antibody incorporated test device contacted with the reaction mixture. After a suitable incubation time, it is proposed that the test device would be rinsed with buffer, dried, and then the signal (fluorescence) measured. Thus, this German OLS poses a test device and assay method much like those already known for heterogeneous specific binding assay techniques wherein the test device is immersed in the liquid reaction mixture, incubated, thereafter removed, washed, and finally read. Additionally, the proposed test device does not incorporate all of the binding assay reagents with the carrier element. Specifically, only the antibody is proposed to be incorporated with the carrier element with the label conjugate being separately added to the sample under assay prior to contact with the proposed test device.
Copending U.S. Ser. No. 255,521 filed on Apr. 20, 1981, and commonly assigned herewith, discloses a method for determining the presence of a ligand in, or the ligand binding capacity of, a liquid test sample. The method comprises the steps of adding to said liquid sample a label conjugate comprising said ligand, or a binding analogue thereof, chemically bound to a label, contacting said sample with a test device comprising a carrier matrix incorporated with reagents which, when combined with said label conjugate, produces a homogeneous specific binding assay system which results in a detectable response which is a function of the presence of said ligand or said ligand binding capacity, thereby producing said response, and measuring said response.
Copending U.S. Ser. No. 202,378, filed on Oct. 30, 1980, abandoned, and commonly assigned herewith, discloses a homogeneous specific binding assay device, a method for its preparation, and a method for its use in determining a ligand in, or the ligand binding capacity of, a liquid sample. This includes, for example, a test device for determining a ligand in or the ligand binding capacity of a liquid sample, comprising (a) reagents for a homogeneous specific binding assay system which produces a detectable response that is a function of the presence of the ligand in or the ligand binding capacity of the sample, and (b) a solid carrier member incorporated with said reagents.
Copending U.S. Ser. No. 253,147, filed on Apr. 10, 1981, and commonly assigned herewith, discloses a homogeneous specific binding assay device for use in determining a ligand in a liquid sample, comprising (a) a reagent composition including a complex of (i) a label conjugate comprising a label component coupled to said ligand or a specific binding analog thereof, and (ii) a specific binding partner for said ligand, said label providing a detectable response, or interacting with a detectant system to provide a detectable response, which is different when the label conjugate is bound by said binding partner compared to when it is not so bound and (b) a carrier incorporated with said complex.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 280,260 entitled "Homogeneous Specific Binding Assay Element and Method For Preventing Premature Reaction" filed on July 6, 1981, and commonly assigned herewith, discloses a homogeneous specific binding assay element, a method for its preparation, and a method for its use in determining a ligand in or the ligand binding capacity of a liquid sample. The test element comprises a solid carrier incorporated with reagents for a homogeneous specific binding assay system which produces a detectable response, usually an electromagnetic radiation signal, that is a function of the presence or amount of the ligand in or the ligand binding capacity of the sample. There is further disclosed a method for preparing a homogeneous specific binding assay element for determining a ligand in or the ligand binding capacity of a liquid sample by incorporating a carrier with a composition which includes a label conjugate, comprising a label component coupled to a ligand moiety or a specific binding analog thereof, and a reagent reactive with the label conjugate, which method comprises (a) incorporating the carrier with the reagent reactive with the label conjugate in a first liquid and drying the carrier; and then (b) incorporating the carrier of (a) with the label conjugate in a liquid effective to prevent reaction with the reagent reactive with the label conjugate prior to contact of the element with the sample and drying the carrier.